Since You've Been Gone
by xXEvermoreXx
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Then Edward moves away. Junior year, Edward comes back a playboy, and trys to bed Bella like every other girl. Bella's heartbroken, but Edward's determined. It's anyone's game. Not good at summaries, but try it! AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thx for checking this story! I'm really just messing around with this one so might not be good. Review, even if you don't like it! Rated T for potty mouth and sexual content, but it's actually not that bad. Just a precaution, but you know you love it anyway! A little humor here and there too.**

**While your reading try listening to, "So far away" by Tiffany Alvord on youtube. She wrote the song, and she's 16. She's not a big time singer but she is amazing! I recommend her videos to anyone!**

**Dickclaimer-**

**Me- I claim Edward's Dick!**

**Edward- No. Stephenie Meyer own's my dick!**

**Me- .... That sound's so wrong! Isn't she married or some crap like that?**

**Edward- What's your point?**

**Me- What is my point? Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight, or Youtube, or 'So far away by Tiffany Alvord, or Mcdonalds, or the world. I'm just writing a story, dammit!**

**Edward- And?**

**Me- *mumbling* or Edward's dick.....**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1- Since You've Been Gone**

Edward was my soulmate; the other half of my heart. I couldn't help it. I needed him like I needed air. Edward loved me as I did him. We were always been best friends. Some say we were perfect. To some it up, we were made for each other; literally. My mom, Renee, and Esme made us for each other. I heard it all the time...

Renee and Esme were legends at Forks Highschool. Everyone knew their names, and respected them. They had the best money, looks, grades, attitude, and sex. They teased the boys, charmed the teachers, bitched the girls, and they never let anyone in. They stuck together. Their whole life would just be a big party. Then, when they went to college, reality stepped in. They got jobs. They realized highschool was great, but they had to move on. The graduated college. Renee became a teacher, as ironic as it was, and Esme became a nurse. Renee met Charlie, my dad, and Esme met Carlisle. They moved back to Forks; wanting to live in a small town. Looks like their lives played out perfect. Except for one thing they wanted; kids.

Don't get them wrong, they could easily have had them; but they were scared. These were the girls that had divorced, drunk, druggy parents. They had relied on each other since first grade. They didn't know how a parent should act. If they didn't be good parents, who would they rely on? Then it hit them. Each other. They would rely on each other if anything happened.

It would be a boy and a girl, they decided. They would grow up, fall in love, and get married. They didn't wonder if it would be a girl and girl, boy and boy, or if we would hate each other. They just knew. And they were right. 9 and a half months later, Edward and I were born. He on September 2, and I on September 13. We might as well been twins.

From the day we could walk and talk, Edward and I were best friends. We never even got in a fight. And just like Renee and Esme planned, we took care of each other.

I was always bullied when I was little. I was an easy target. I tripped over nothing, was very fragile, and was a wimp. Edward was different. He could have been the most popular guy at school. He was the best at sports, by 9 already musculer, and brave. He looked out for me. But Edward had a temper. I was the one who made him calm down.

This kid named Mike Newton was teasing my about my hair in 5th grade. I ran home crying. My parents tried everything for me to stop. They couldn't get me to stop crying. Edward came over and calmed me down. He was my cure. The next day Mike came to school with a black eye. He told everyone he fell, but the way he looked at Edward told me otherwise. Edward told me he had nothing to do with it, but I saw threw him. That day was the day I knew Edward would always be there for me.

One time Edward got in an arguement with his parents in the 6th grade. He yelled at them for an hour. It was over something stupid, but Edward always needed to be right. That was his flaw. He ran away that night. I searched for him with his and my parents. I found him. He was fuming. He wouldn't let anyone near him. But no matter how many times he hit or screamed at me, at went at him. I gave him a hug and whispered, "I know your right." He calmed down. He never forgave himself for what he did that day, though everyone else did. There was never enough apoligies for yelling and hitting me. That day was the day I knew Edward cared for me as I did him.

We loved each other as we loved our parents. Nothing could brake us apart. Or so I thought.

It was the summer after 6th grade. Edward and I would be going to Middle School together. I was so worried, but Edward was fearless. He promised he would never let me down, and help me threw. We had almost every class together. I knew I would be okay with Edward there. But Carlisle and Esme were having trouble paying the bills. Then Carlisle got a job offer in L.A. that he couldn't refuse. Edward told me a week before school started.

"Bella... I'm moving," Edward announced. I was in shock. We were just sitting on a bench by a park, talking.

"W-wh-what?!" I half shrieked.

"I'm moving," Edward repeated. He looked brave but their was sadness in his eyes. How could this be happening? Edward was my everything! I couldn't spend a moment without him.

"Where?" I asked desperately. No, no, no!

"To L.A. My dad got a job offer. Were leaving soon." He replied calmly and quietly.

"No! No, you can't leave!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really tried. I'll miss you. It's not like I want to go."

"Miss me? That's it? No, Edward, please, no! I'll come with you! Anything, Edward, anything! I can't live without you."

Edward let out a shaky laugh. "Bella, your being rediculous! Come on now, show me your brave face." That was a saying Edward usual said when I was scared. It had worked every time before except now.

I could only close my eyes and shake my head. Tears leaked threw.

"Good-bye Bella," Edward whispered.

I couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn't do anything. I stayed their for who knows how long. Please god, no, let this be a bad dream! Let me open my eyes to find Edward smiling his crooked smile. Please.

I felt someone shaking my arm.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?!" I heard my mother's frantic voice. I managed to open my eyes. It was dark outside, and mom and dad were looking at me desperately.

"Is Edward gone?" I croaked.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I thought you would take it better than this," Mom said. Even a tear came down her cheek too.

That was the day they became Renee and Charlie. They knew they were moving, and didn't even tell me. No one told me except Edward.

Edward. I broke down sobbing.

Charlie picked me up, and carried me to the car. The tears were endless flowing freely. They didn't seem to help the pain in my chest at all. I cried all night until I finally went to sleep. Then the nightmares began.

Things weren't any better by the first day of school. It was all downhill from then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Really short I know, but I just want to see who will be into this story. This is more of a prologe, and regular chapter's will be at least 5,000 words. Review if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you like this next chapter! Try listening to There and Back Again by Daughtry for this chapter. I just realized it's the same name as my chapter! Some humor in this story with Alice, so I hope I make you laugh, or at least smile!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Edward?**

**Edward- Yeah?**

**Me- Can I own Twilight please?**

**Edward- Nope. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Me- But I said please!**

**Edward- You still don't own it**

**Me- Fine! Go suck a hairy monkey ball!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2- There and Back again**

"Bella! I can't take this anymore!" Alice shouted all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" I was dazed. I had blanked out again. That was pretty usual for me.

"Bella. I've been your best friend forever, and you keep saying, 'I'll get over it.' And it's been five years, but you still haven't! This is not a healthy behavior!" she continued. She was mad, but I knew it wasn't at me. It was at Edward. Even though she never met him, I had told her endless hours and hours of stories about him. She thought it was his fault that I was like this, but it wasn't. I was just a pathetic loser that couldn't get over him.

But I had to admit, she was right about both things. Alice had been my best friend since the beginning of 7th grade, when Edward left. She helped me act even human again. She had black spikey hair pointing in every direction, a pixie like face, and was tiny. No matter her size, she acted as a body guard for me. A lot of people had fun messing with me, and Alice scared them away. People learned you don't mess with a force like Alice. But I had no idea why she wanted to be my friend. I always sulked, spaced out, people thought I was emo, and on a rare occasion, I would smile and have fun. I'd become the living dead without Edward.

I sighed. "Alice, we've been over this."

"Damn right we have! And now it's time for new story. Not that damn Edward leaves and I'm sad for the rest of eternity one. Get your ass up and start moving! We are going to have fun, dammit!" She was stading up now, her face serious, fist held high in the air. I always thought Alice would make a good modivational speaker. Then again, Alice would pretty much make a good anything. She had so much talent, and could be anything she wanted.

I thought I might mention we were in the caffiteria at school, and we had 2 more hours before we could go anywhere. But if I did, Alice would start rambling about the injustice of school. I already heard that one too many times.

"It's okay Alice. I really am fine the way I am," I lied. I wasn't fine. The only thing that could fix me up, was Edward, like he use to. But he was gone, having fun in L.A. while I was here, depressed. It was pathetic.

"It's okay Bella. I can tell your lieing," she immatated my voice. She smirked, and I had to smile.

"Bella," Alice continued seriously, "Didn't you say you loved Edward?"

"Well, yes-"

"Why, dammit! God, look what he's done to you! And from what you told me, he didn't seem that sad to be leaving in the first place! How could you love a person like that? You were always better off without him. Can't you see that, Bella?" Her anger turned to sadness by the end. Oh, Alice.

A couple of people were giving us uneasy looks. Alice didn't seem to notice and stared at me for answers. I sighed. How could I explain it to her? In many ways, she was like Edward; brave, beautiful, smart, loving. The list went on and on. I closed my eyes and shook my head softly.

"You never saw him," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "He was always there. Always. And there was this look about him... Oh, Alice I can't explain it. He never lied, never cheated, never was mean. And when he smiled, you knew he was good. When he laughed, and you heard the sound, you knew that there couldn't be any wrong with him. When he hugged you, and you felt his cool arms, you never wanted to move. And he never messed up. Ever."

"Your wrong," Alice gave me a sad smile. "He did mess up. He made the biggest mistake anyone ever could. He let you go."

With that tears fell down my face. Alice put her arm around me and said, "Shh... It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

But it wasn't. It would never be okay without him. I let the tears flow freely now, not caring. Most people had already left the caffiteria, so we didn't make a scene. With each silent tear that fell, I let the pain fall too. I couldn't stay like this. Alice was right about one thing. This wasn't healthy. And I was making Renee, Charlie, and Alice unhappy too. I was a selfish creature. I needed to make things right, or as right as they ever would be. I could do this. I _would_ do this. I took a few deep breaths. I wiped the tears from my face and looked up at Alice, smiling, but it seemed a little forced.

"Your right, Alice. He... messed up. I'm ready to move on," I lied. I was always a bad lier, but Alice was so surprised she didn't notice. Her eyes eyes were wide, lips slightly opened, and body still.

"Are you sure Bella?" she asked, dumbfounded. I couldn't seem to read her tone.

I nodded. Alice's face lit up like a child's on christmas day, and I had to smile too.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy! And you are going to be too! I can see it!" She exclaimed. She was so happy, that I had to laugh. Alice was the world's best friend. She was happy when you were happy.

"Um, Alice?" I said uneasy.

"Yes?" she looked a little scared. Did she think I was going to be sad so soon? No, I wouldn't be selfish.

"I think I'd be a lot happier if we weren't late for class." I laughed.

Alice looked confused. She looked around the room and jumped in surprise. Just like Alice to forget that the rest of the world still moving even if she wasn't.

"Oh! Yeah, c'mon let's go!" She pulled my arm and we headed off to our next class, laughing all the way.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Okay, so I only got 2 reviews, so I'm not sure that this story will make much progress, and that's why this is so short. If I get 5 reviews, then I'll know that I can continue this story, and people **_**will **_**read. I'm so very sorry to the people who read this, but I don't want to write long long chapters that no one will read. If I don't get that many reviews, then I'll still continue this story, but with shorter chapters. (Not as short as this) I'm an author who will always finish my work, even if it takes a long time. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got nine reviews!!!! Thank you so much! It may not seem like a lot, but it's enough to make me rediculously happy! Yes, I'm odd, but I'm your writer! Thanks again all of you who reveiwed! It makes me know that you enjoy the story and want me to continue. Show some love with reviews!**

**Also, what do you think of my new story idea? **

**Summary- Bella Swan is a secret agent. She and several other hostages are taken by her enemies. Good thing they don't know her idenity... Don't they? Well, Edward Masen, another hostage, seems to distract her. Talk about stressful.**

**Add what you think of it in a review if you want to make me happy! =] Don't take this idea from me please, I worked hard on it! Okay, well, actually it was in a dream I had, just like how Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight! Except Edward was the yummy Alexander Ludwig in my dream! Maybe I'll become famous too!?! Yeah, ah, **_no_**.**

**Sorry for the long A/N I'm just happy happy happy! Or maybe I just had a lot of soda. =]**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- *crying***

**Edward- Why are you crying?**

**Me- *sniffle***

**Edward- WHY are you crying?!**

**Me- I don't own Twilight! *crys***

**Edward- You might if you stop crying**

**Me- *stops crying* Do I own it now?**

**Edward- No, you were just annoying**

**Me- Damn shiny Volvo owner**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3- Getting Better (all the time)**

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. I jumped in my chair, then covered my ears. That hurt. I gave her a look that said, 'are you done now?' Alice just beamed and nodded. I unwillingly uncovered my ears.

We were sitting in the caffitirea again, and people were giving us looks. Of course, Alice didn't notice at all. It was Thursday. Yesterday had gone really well with being happy and cheery. Unfortunately Alice and I had to much fun in class and got detention. After that, we went to the movies and saw a horror film. I never got why Alice always wanted to go see one. Half way threw the movies, Alice would be screaming her head off and running out. And she did, while I laughed all the way. It felt good to laugh again. And to smile.

"Yes, Alice? Whatever could you be screaming about?" I asked sarcasticly.

Alice tended to scream and squeal a lot when she was happy. I racked my brain trying to find something. Maybe it was about Jasper... She had been drooling over him the past few years. He had wavy, honey blonde, hair and crystal blue eyes. He's skin was smooth and body muscular. He was easily a leader and could make anybody follow him. All around, he was a crush worthy guy. Unfortunately, he joined the dark side. The populars. He seemed nicer then Tanya Denali and her groupies, but that was uncharted territory. No one in their right mind would go over there.... Well, except for Alice.

"Jasper Freaking Hail just winked at me!" Alice whispered way too loudly.

Dead on. Alice always said Jasper's full name like he was famous... Or a god. Alice was oogling Jasper, and he was laughing about something Tyler Crowly said. I managed not to roll my eyes.

"Well, he won't anymore if you scream like that again," I joked. "Why don't you go talk to him after school?"

"After school? Bella Marie Swan. Do you think I could wait _hours_ to talk to Jasper Hale?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Oh yes. Because I was the crazy one. I stiffled a laugh.

"Well your going to have to. You don't have any classes with him," I reminded her.

"Yet," I thought I heard her mutter, but I couldn't be sure.

Alice stood up and pulled on my arm. I stood up. "What, Alice?"

"We are going to go over there and I need a wingman! Wingwoman, whatever!"

I swear all of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Alice I don't think-"

"Exactly," She inturrupted. "You don't think, you just stand and compliment me." And with that she was pulling me to the popular table. My face was red as a tomato, I was sure.

When we walked over there Tanya looked at us like we were crazy.

"Can I help you?" Tanya sneered.

We were standing on the edge of the table. Every pair of eyes were on us now. I looked down at my feet, and fidgeted with my shirt.

"No, but Jasper can," Alice said, ignoring Tanya's sarcasm.

Oh god. This would not be good.

"And why would Jasper want to help you?" I never noticed what a nazily voice Tanya had.

Alice immitated her voice. "Well why doesn't Jasper just speak for himself?"

I looked up and Jasper had sprayed his milk he was drinking all across the table, and was trying not to laugh. Alice winked at him.

"Whatever. Why don't you and emo go dig a whole, then bury yourselves?" Tanya slightly recovered.

"Tanya leave them alone," Rosalie said, looking bored. She was pushing her salad around with a fork. She didn't even look are way.

Rosalie Hail was Jasper's twin sister. She was easily the prettiest girl in the school. She had golden, long, blonde hair and those crystal blue eyes like her brother. Her face was perfect in a heart shape. Her body had curves and she looked like an airbrushed girl from Sports Illustrated. I had never talked to her so I didn't know what she was like.

Tanya snorted, then glared at Rosalie.

"Fine," she sighed. "I was bored anyway." She smirked and gave Jasper a look.

"I'll see you later," Tanya purred. Jasper's face was unreadable, and Alice was clearly upset.

Now, why couldn't I do something like that? I wasn't even considered pretty. I had no idea how to flirt or tease. If a guy even looked at me, I would look down at my shoes blushing. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Tanya and her groupies walked away, leaving the guys. They stared at Alice expentanttly. They didn't even look my way. I expected that much, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Hey Jasper," Alice said sweetly, looking under her eyelashes. She could easily be as popular as Jasper, yet she chose not to. Because she was a great person. Without Alice I'm not sure what would have happend to me. She deserved Jasper.

"Hey," Jasper said nochalauntly, but I could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool.

"Are you busy Friday?" She asked curiously, a coy smile playing on her lips. How did she do that?

"Well, not really. What did you have in mind?" He asked. Some of the guys were smirking.

"Maybe you could take me out," Alice said. How did Alice ask a guy out? I would be way to embarassed. But Alice was confident. She didn't even look nervous for a no.

"I guess that would be fun," Jasper decided.

Alice was trying to hide her grin, but I could tell she was bursting with joy. I smiled.

"Great," Alice said. Then she turned to me. "C'mon Bella, were going to be late."

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself. Alice was the one making us late. She gave me a look but said nothing. We walked off and went into the girl's bathroom.

Alice started squealing and jumping up and down like a little girl.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!" Alice said. I laughed.

"Congratulations," I said. I was really happy for her. It had taken 2 years, but Alice finally got a date with 'The Jasper Hail.'

"Oh, Bella! We need to go shopping now to celebrate!" She said excited. My smile was wiped off my face.

I groaned. "No, Alice! Please, no! We just went a few weeks ago!" Alice always tried on endless outfits that I had to complicate. Then Alice said that I wasn't helping. It was maddening. It made my head spin. It. Was. Not. Fun.

"Quit whining, it's not sexy," Alice informed me. Like I needed to be sexy right now.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win. I _never_ win. "Fine, but and hour and half tops."

Alice squealed. "Thank you so much Bella! We can shop for you too!" She beamed at me, as if she just suggested we should go to Vegas.

"Um... Yeah, uh... No. It's okay," I stuttered.

"Oh, I insist! _And _a new student is coming! It's a guy and his brother. One's Emmerson or something and the other is Eddie or whatever. This could be your chance!"

"Chance for what Ali?" I complained. I knew she hated to be called Ali.

Alice scrunched up her nose at my nickname, but didn't say anything about it. "Your chance for your first boyfriend!"

I hated when she brought that up. Yeah, I never had a boyfriend. I never needed one. Besides, nobody liked me that way. I was emo girl, right? If the boys labled me that way they weren't even worth it.

"I don't want one," I said softly, but firmly.

"Damn right. You don't want one. You _need_ one," Alice said just as firmly. I hated when she twisted my words around like that.

"No," I stated.

"Yes," Alice said.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"God, Alice, _no_!"

"Yes."

I wasn't going to win. But that didn't mean I was going to give up. Then reality hit.

"Oh, crap Alice! Class!"

Alice's eyes were like a deer in headlights.

We ran out of the bathroom to biology. Well, Alice ran while I stumbled. Did I mention I had no coordination? Alice fumbled with the door nob, and we bursted into the classroom. The whole class looked taken back. Then me and Alice looked at each other, realizing how rediculous we looked. We bursted out laughing falling on the floor.

We looked like phycos, which made us laugh harder. I think I even heard some students chuckle too, not that they would admit it. , are teacher, cleared his throat. Alice and I were gasping for air by the time we were done, looking at .

"Take your seats," barked, but there was a smile playing on his lips too.

Alice and I giggled all the way to are seats.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday passed without interest. Alice said Jasper asked her out this Sunday. That was good. She also kept going on about the new guys, saying they were positively the hottest guys in the universe other then Jasper. They seemed to be the talk of the school. Yup. Forks was so boring that all it took were 2 new guys to make everyone jumping out of their seats. Wow.

"Alice, how could you?!" I yelled. We were at my house doing homework in my room.

"Bella, you even said I had no classes with him. This was the only one I could switch! You know how much I wanted to be in a class with him!" Alice whined.

"But switching from Biology class?! Alice I suck at Bio! What kind of friend are you?"

Alice sighed. "One that's trying to make Jasper Hail my future husband." She stared into space, in deep thought. Okay, Alice kinda scared me sometimes.

I ignored her for the rest of our studies, angry. But we both knew I wasn't the one who could hold grudges. I would probably- and by probably I mean definately -have forgiven her.

Now it was Saturday; I couldn't have avoided it forever to my dismay. Alice said we'd only be gone two hours, but I knew it would end up all day.

I sighed and took a 20 minute shower, hoping that it would melt away my troubles. And it did... For 20 minutes. The shower was soon over and I took the time to blow dry my hair, something I never do. I went into my room and put on my most comfy sweats, since this would take a while. I went down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, chewing each bite with care. Then I slumped back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Soon, I was out of things to do, and was ready. I sighed, and grabbed my bag which had my phone, about 40 dollars, pepper spray, and useless junk like chapstick.

I headed outside and sat on the front porch. It was 10:27 and Alice was suppose to be here and 11:00. But Alice tended to show up early.

Just like I thought, Alice was there in her yellow porshe. Alice's family was very wealthy unlike most people here, and so Alice could pretty much get anything she wanted. I envied her.

I waved and went to the passenger side.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hi," Alice said, pratically bouncing out of her seat. I laughed.

"I can tell you really don't want to go shopping," I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well , since you never let me, I like to enjoy myself. Thank you very much!"

"Oh, okay then." I rolled my eyes, but my lips couldn't help but smile.

The drive to Port Angeles was pleasent. Alice did most, if not all, of the talking, but it was okay. We were comfortable that way. The drive to a little over a hour and a half, so by the time we got their, we could eat lunch. Alice wanted to be quick so we, meaning Alice, decided to eat in the food court.

We pulled up to the mall and Alice hopped out. I got out slowly just to annoy Alice.

Alice glared and I laughed.

"Too slow," Alice scolded. I laughed while she pulled me to the entrance. I gulped. The sign said, 'Welcome to Port Angele's City Mall'. It should have said, 'Welcome to Alice's Wonder Land'. To Alice, it probably did.

"Bella your shaking," Alice informed me. I look down to realize I was.

"No I'm not," I lied. Alice smirked.

"Please. You lie terribly, and I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

Alice skipped inside the store like a kid in a candy shop, eyes filled with wonder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, a cliffy! Okay, okay. A little short, but I was under pressure and had no time. I'm sorry I'm not one of those authors that can give daily updates. I have a lot of stuff to do and I like being able to go outside and excersize, not sit in my room all day writing. Not to mention I have a daily 5 hour dance class, so I think I do fairly well. Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. So if you wouldn't sue me, that be great.**

**______________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4- Aftermath**

Alice looked around the store, completely lost in her own world. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I watched her. As expected, she dragged me around the store, ran into two people, and probably spent more on shoes then I could afford in my entire life. We went to Macy's, Banana Republic, and a few others that I didn't even want to mention.

"Alice!" I whined. "My feet hurt!"

"That sucks," Alice said happily, not even looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. She would pay later.

Though, she was kind enough to stop by a book store. I looked threw the books slowly, not wanting to go back to Alice, who was getting a drink from Keva Juice. Then I saw an interesting read. It was called _Twilight_. It entrigued me in a way I couldn't understand. I brought it to the check out without even looking at what it was about. But then, of course, Alice decided to interrupt with two Keva Juices.

"Bella!" She whined. "You take forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you feel my pain," I muttered.

Alice handed me my Keva Juice and annouced, "I got you an _Oreo Speedwagon_!"

I was already gulping it the moment she said oreo. . . What? It's not like I have a problem. I just really, _really_, like oreos. And, if possible, that drink made me like it even more. So there's no problem at all. See?

"Mh!" I moaned at the drink.

Alice scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

"Your a fat cow!" She exclaimed, as if she just realized it.

I licked my lips and smirked at her. "I'm not a fat cow. I just eat cow fat. Like twinkes, oreos, ice cream-"

"Ew," she said simply, cutting me off. "You should try eating healthy, like me. I have twice the amount of energy as I used to!" Alice had been dieting for the past two years ever since she discovered the Biggest Loser, a T.V. show where overweight people lost weight. I eyed Alice up and down. She was 4'11, had perfect skin, almost a glow. She was skinny, but not down-to-the-bone skinny. She had curves. Huh. Maybe I should start eating healthy... Psh. Ah, no. Old habits do die hard.

"How does you having more energy do anyone any good?" I asked, raising me eyebrow. I snorted. "Besides, it tastes good." I decided to change the subject before Alice started telling me what Bob and Jillian thought. **(A/N If you've never heard of, or seen the show, this will make no sense to you)** "So, what did you get?"

Alice thought for a moment. "I don't really know," she admitted. "_But_, it had red bull!"

I groaned. When Alice has any energy drink, she becomes incredibly hyper for about 10 minutes, then passes out. Trust me, it's a sight you don't want to see. But I knew there was nothing I could do about it now. So, I just merely shook my head, and kept walking around with her, eyeing whether she started doing anything remotely strange. Then I realized I never got my book. Oh, well. I'd get it later.

As we went threw the store, sipping our drinks, Alice froze. Okay, Alice _never_ stops in the middle of a shopping spree, so I was starting to panic. I looked around for a dead body or a giant boogy man to pop out, because that's what I honestly expected. Much to my surprise, I saw nothing. Then I really started to panic.

_Is Alice going into her hyper mode?! What if she trys to go streaking again?! _Now I was in full panic mode.

"Um, Alice?" I choked out. "Is there something wrong?" I hesitated for a moment when no response came.

I looked at Alice's face. Her eyes were like a deer in headlights and her mouth made a little o. I followed her eyes to see something Alice never should.

Jasper Hale was in the doorway of a store, pressing Tanya up to the wall, making out with her. For a minute I just stood there, frozen. What what I just seen? That couldn't honestly be Jasper and Tanya. Jasper could never do that to Alice. It would brake her. But there was no way I could misplace Jasper's honey blonde hair, and Tanya's aggresiveness in the kiss. My thoughts went immidiately to Alice.

Oh, Alice! Why did this happen to her? Out of all people? The most wonderful person in the world was the person who got to go threw this. My heart fell hard as I felt her pain. But soon, the sadness was replaced with pure rage. How could he do that to her? Did he even realize what he's done? Did he even care?! I was sure my face was tomato red. Who does he think he is? Why the hell would he even think of _looking _at someone else, when someone as beautiful as Alice loved him? He would surely be going to hell. I swear I'm not responisble for what happened next.

Because before I could even realize what was happening, I found myself in a bad situation. I heard a few audible gasps. Huh? Erm... What just happened? I blinked a couple times and looked around. I wasn't with Alice anymore. I was next to Jasper and Tanya who had the weirdest expressions on their faces. Jasper's hair was covered in a gross brown that I didn't want to know what it was made of, and the left side of his face was pink. He was in pure shock. Tanya on the other hand was confused, stunned, and furious. She looked like she was about to tear my head off. No, worse. I turned around to see Alice behind me, mouth dropped. Holy crow, what had I just done?

Then the memories came flooding back all at once, and made me dizzy. Oh, _no_. My face turned cherry red as I realized what I had done. As much as I wanted to forget the memory, I guess fate had other plans for me. Jee, thanks memory.

_I marched up to Jasper and Tanya determined. I faintly heard Alice call my name, but I ignored it. I now stood next to them furious, hands on hips. They ignored my presence and continued kissing roughly like the horny teenagers they were. I wondered if they actually even noticed me standing there. _

_Annoyed, I tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He seemed annoyed and reluctant to break away. He's so giving. When he saw me his eyes became huge. Didn't expect to get caught, did you? Jasper blinked for a few seconds, staring at me. Tanya was glaring, pissed that I had inturrupted their make out session._

_"Oh... Hey, Bella," Jasper said, trying to be casual. Was he serious? Was he going to stand their and pretend like nothing was happening?_

_"Hi, Jasper," I said threw my teeth, "Are you busy?"_

_"Well, actual-"_

_"Great," I inturrupted. "Do you remember my friend Alice?" I pointed to Alice behind me. If it were even possible, Jasper's eyes got bigger. And there was something else. . . Regret? Anger? . . . Was it, dare I say it, fear? Now that was a sight to see. Jasper Hale scared._

_Alice gave a brisk and furious wave at Jasper, glaring. Jasper quickly looked back to me, trying to regain his features. He seemed scared to even look at Alice._

_"Yeah, I remember her," He said quickly._

_"Do you also recall a certain __**date **__with her, Sunday?" I said, my words harsh._

_Then Jasper did the worst thing he could do in this situation. He snorted. He freaking snorted. He didn't make things better for himself when he said, "So? She didn't think we were exclusive did she?"_

_That crossed the line._

_"Well then," I said threw gritted teeth, trying to remain in control. "Here's a little parting gift, since Alice obviously won't be joining you for a date anytime soon."_

_Before Jasper could understand what I was saying, I lost control. I opened the cap to my Keva Juice and dumped it in his hair. Then, I slapped him across the face and screamed, "Asshole!"_

And now, here I was, bracing myself for the aftermath. I looked at Alice trying to find any anger or sadness. Her face was expressionless. Jasper's hair was now a mub-like brown and it was dripping down his face, onto his clothes. He didn't even bother to wipe it off, or maybe he was still just in shock.

"You. . . You- Bitch!" Tanya stuttered, bringing me back to the real world.

I just shrugged. I didn't say anything partly because I thought I might offend her and make things worse, and also because I was lost for words. But mostly, I think it was because I wasn't sure I would even be able to form words out of my mouth. I turned away without a word, back to Alice's side.

"Come on," I barely whispered the words, and I was surprised if she could even hear me. Alice didn't seem able to move her legs, so I gently guided her to the nearest bathroom, not knowing where else to go.

It was thankfully empty, and Alice and I stood there in the middle. We stood there for what seemed like forever, though it was probably only a few minutes. I was looking was the floor for the most part, but every now I'd peek up quickly and then I would search for anger or sadness only to see her expressionless, blank, face staring back. Finally, I had to break the silence.  
"Sorry," was all I could whisper.

Alice's head snapped up quickly. She looked furious.

"Bella," She said slowly. "You have just done the most crazy, absurd, out of character, bitchy, thing you have done in your entire life." She stopped to breathe. "_And_, you did it to the most popular, bitchy, prissy, bitch in all of Forks. . . Maybe even the world. You also did it to the love of my life, Jasper Hale, the most beautiful, blonde, intimidating, _player _of the school. And all you have to say is _sorry_?!"

I wanted to mention that she said bitch twice in the sentence, but thought better of it. Then I wanted to explain myself, but when I opened my mouth to speak, but no words could come out. Then I realized I had no explanation. All I could do then was hang my head in shame.

"Well, why the hell are you sorry?!" Alice screamed.

I jumped back in surprise. "I- um, what?" My brain was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella, your a smart girl. Did you actually think I'd be mad?! You just stood up for me, dammit! I don't think you've ever talked before unless it was necissary!"

"That was necissary, Alice," I said, frustrated. "I couldn't just _stand_ there."

"A good friend would have just sat there and told me how sorry they were-"

"But didn't you just say you were happy?" Now, I was completely confused.

"I didn't finish. A _good _friend would have done that. But your my _best _friend, and you just totally showed that bitch up!"

"I know, but what about Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella, you make everything too complicated. Screw Jasper, that asshat!"

"Asshat?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, it's a word. Look it up."

"Okay, whatever you say... But one more thing," I said seriously.

"What?"

"Any... 'asshat' who chooses another girl when he has you, is a complete idiot."

Tears formed in Alice's eyes. "Oh, Bella!"

She threw her arms around me, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as strongly. But soon, I couldn't breathe, and had to let go.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you," I admitted.

"Same," Alice said.

"Now, let's stop being all sad and moppy like 'Emo Bella'," I said in discust at my nickname.

Alice just laughed, and skipped out of the bathroom, back to her old pixie self.

* * *

Alice watched me slowly eat my burger with discust. I just smirked at her.

"Want some?" I asked, but there was still food in my mouth, so it probably sounded like "Whants Wohm?"

Alice rolled her eyes and muttered something. I couldn't hear exactly what but I head the words, "How the hell... discusting pig... going to get fat... damn her..." Alice took another bite of her salad. Then I remembered something. Looks like Bob and Jillian came back to bite her in the butt.

"Did you know that your McDonald's have over a thousand calories?" I blurted, smirking.

Alice stopped chewing and froze. She looked scared and pissed. It took her a minute or so before she finally, slowly, swallowed. Then she looked up at me to glare.

"Your lying," Alice said confidently, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

I simply shrugged. "Your body."

Alice was quiet for a minute. Then she threw away her salad and started lecturing me on how salads would make your skin green and then you would grow a sixth toe on one foot.

She then looked me dead in the eye and finished, "Swine Flu."

"Isn't that your excuse for everything?" I asked.

"You know, Bella, it's global warming that's making you talk so crazy and saying I'm making up excuses. All this heat is getting to your head."

I rolled my eyes. It was only 45 degrees outside.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, your right! My bad," I said with sarcasm oozing from my voice.

Alice beamed. "I'm always looking out for you."

We finished are, excuse me, _my _meal, and then went back to shopping. Alice started suggesting places we missed, while I just whined just to annoy her. Then Alice decided to hit my limit.

"No!" I practically screamed.

"Don't be immature," Alice rolled her eyes. "Everyone shops there. Your acting like a twelve year old."

"Excuse me for not wanting to shop for panties," I said in my most angry/quiet voice, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Hey, Victoria's Secret is more then just panties, they have the most amazing-"

"Shh!" I hissed. "I don't even want to know."

"Please, Bella! I'll even buy something for you!" Then Alice pulled out her secret weapon.

I glared at her. "_Not_ the puppy dog eyes."

As if possible, her eyes got bigger.

"Do you honestly believe that still works on me?" I raised my eyebrow, but on the inside, my barrier was crumbling down.

Alice kept looking at me.

I stared back.

She stared.

I stared.

She stared.

I stared.

She stared again.

I let out a frustrated sound. I'm not even sure what it was. Sort of like a dying whale... Yes, a dying whale was the exact sound I was making. "Alice, I'll hate you for always and ever."

Alice squealed. "Thank you, Bella!"

And with that, she walked off towards the shop infront of us. Only I couldn't follow her. My legs wouldn't move, not that I was complaining. Alice turned back and saw me where I was. She came over and tried to drag me into the store, but was making little progress. She finally let go, huffed, and raised an eyebrow at me with her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to make a scene?" Alice said questioningly, but I could hear the threat threw it.

I thought my legs couldn't get me fast enough into the store. Alice just giggled and told me she was going to find me some stuff to try on.

"Just relax, and enjoy yourself," Alice said, like she was talking to a three-year-old.

"Damn pixie," I muttered when she was far enough away.

"I heard that!" Alice called from somewhere in the store.

My face felt hot, and I new I was blushing like a mad woman. And it wasn't even the cute, cherry, blush. No, this was the beat-red face blush that everyone laughed at. With that, I proceeded to the corner and edges of the store, trying to pretend I had even a clue what I was doing. I looked threw the bra's and panties, but my gaze would always flicker up to see if someone was watching, like I was commiting a crime.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered to no one.

The bra's and panties were definately in varity; there were silky ones, lace, ones with shapes... And then I came across a crotchless one. I gagged and shuddered. After that, I didn't really look at anything. I stood in the corner and leaned against the wall, hoping that Alice wouldn't find me and want me to try on panties.

Then something caught my eye.

I didn't mean to stare, really, but it was kind of impossible. There were a group of guys. They were looking around at the girls with the most cocky grins I'd ever seen. Though, I could see why. All of them were very good looking. Even a couple, meaning ALL of the teenagers were winking at them. I thought I even saw this old lady blow them a kiss. I didn't get why girls threw themselves at these jerks. I mean, were they that desperate? Then, I looked a little closer, and saw something that could have even made me change _my_ mind.

Holy hell.

I think I might of drooled. There, in the front of the guys, stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. How had I missed him before? He was obviously the leader of the group. His hair was a messy, unusual, bronze that made me go weak at the knees. It looked like it had never been brushed in his life, but it suited him. His eyes were an impossible green. A shade of green I didn't even knew exist. His skin was more on the pale side, but it looked like cream. Nothing like my chalky pale. All his features were perfect. There was a smirk on his face that he seemed to always have. And it might sound cliche, but his look was almost dangerous. It almost seemed unfair how beautiful he was, but I wasn't complaining.

Weird.... he looked really familiar. But there was no way I could have seen him before. I would remember such a beautiful face. Well, except for- .... Edward?! As in, Edward Cullen?! No, no way that would be him. The Edward I know would have called... would have told me.. something! But.. the hair! The eyes! He seemed around my age. But still, that couldn't be my Edward. Then I shook my head. I forgot, he wasn't _my_ Edward anymore. I sighed. But before I could even start feeling depressed, a miracle happened. Except I couldn't really call it a miracle. More like a scene from hell.

His eyes went to me. I froze. Crap! I had been caught oogling this greek god! Greek god? Where had that even come from? This guy wasn't making me think straight. I look down immidiately braking his gase, cheeks burning. Maybe he would just ignore me... I couldn't be the only girl staring at him. I let about twenty seconds pass before looking quickly up again. He surely couldn't still be looking at me.

But he was.

He caught my eyes and his smirk seemed to grow bigger. Then he winked. I think I died right there and went to heaven. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

"Ow," I mumbled. No, I was still awake.

I thought I might have heard him chuckle but I didn't look at him again.

When Alice found me, I thought I maybe did still have a place in god's heart.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey!" I said, forcing excitement and happiness into my voice. It was obviously fake, but Alice didn't say anything. But she would never know how much I loved her right then and there.

"I found the perfect matching bra and panties for you!" She squealed.

I was beat red, because I knew everyone in the store could have heard her, including the Greek God and his posse.

"Great," I said quickly. "Let's buy them and get the heck out of here."

"But don't you want to try them on? I-"

"No, it's fine." I inturrupted. She was _still _talking way too loud.

"So yo'll let me buy them for you?!" She squealed.

"Yeah," I said with panic in my voice. Please, _please_. Anything to get me out of here!

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. She then literally skipped to the counter to purchase our things. My face was facing the ground, and I was squeezing my eyes as tight as I could. I really, really shouldn't have come in here. Alice got my stuff in a small bag. I didn't even look what was in mine. But Alice's bag was huge, half the size her body. My eyes widened, but I said nothing.

I pulled Alice out of the store, and sighed. We walked over a couple of stores and sat on a bench.

"Bella, it wasn't that bad," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Did you even see them?" I asked incredulously. There was no way Alice could have missed them.

"See who?" Alice asked in confusion. "Sorry, I tend to get lost in my work. And, yes, my full time job is shopping."

I didn't even bother saying anything sarcastic because I knew it was true. "I mean the greek god and his friends!"

"Greek god?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

I blushed. I'd been caught. "Well... Yeah, this really hot guy and all his semi hot friends." I admitted.

Alice eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah, but don't- Alice!" Because before I could finish telling her not to go back and look, she already did.

I groaned as I was Alice run to the entrance, pushing people out of the way. She stopped at the entrance, peering in, not caring if she was caught. Then her eyes widened, and I knew she had seen them. She then frowned and walked back.

"What?" I asked when she sat on the bench again.

"Jasper was one of them," Alice shrugged.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I couldn't really focus on all of them."

_Because you were too busy focusing on one of them... Oogling is more like it _I thought, then mentally hit myself.

"Whatever," Alice waved it off. "But... did your 'Greek God' happen to be the one with bronze hair?" She grinned evily, like a mad woman.

I groaned. "Can we please not talk about it?"

"Fine," Alice decided, but I could tell she was dissappointed. "I guess I've torchured you enough today."

And with that, I sighed, And we went home.

Now you know why I hate shopping.

* * *

"So.. That was interesting," Alice grinned.

"You could say that again," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So that was interesting," Alice repeated, smirking.

"Don't be a smart ass, I'm not in the mood," I said, closing my eyes.

"Touche," Alice tisked.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"

"As many times as I took you shopping," Alice said.

"Right. Don't make me make it more clear to you. I'm sure Charlie would let me borrow his gun," I muttered.

Alice just laughed.

"So, your not upset about the whole Jasper situation?" I asked, tired.

Alice snorted. "If he's going to be that big of a bastard, I don't even give a shit."

"I know, but a swift kick in the balls wouldn't hurt," I suggested. I was on the verge of falling asleep. Shopping trips really took the life out of me.

"It would hurt him," Alice chuckled. "But it is a good idea. We'll see if I'm more forgiving Monday."

"Doubt it," I muttered. Pixie knew how to hold a grudge.

And that's when darkness consumed me and I was asleep.

**Sometime later...**

"Dammit, Bella, get up!" A voiced screamed in my ear.

Alice was whacking me with something heavy; probably a shopping bag. They had taken up most of the space in the car.

I ignored the whacking and yelling and tried to go back to sleep.

"I know your faking it, Bella! Don't make me get Charlie!" Alice whacked me again.

Was that her best threat? Let's see. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep-

The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Lanuage, Swan," Alice chirped.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet," I muttered, then open my eyes. The world was sideways, or was that me? No, the world was definately sideways. I was on the sidewalk in front of my house. I looked to see my legs still in the car, door swung open. Damn her! She had opened the door I was sleeping on and made me bang my head! And man, did it hurt like hell.

I sat up straight and found the world wasn't sideways. I did wince in pain from the hit on my head. I waited a few seconds so that my sight wasn't blurry. I rolled my neck, earning a pop from it. I stretched my arms and legs that her stiff from the way I slept. But none of it compared to the throbbing on my head.

I slowly stood up and glared at Alice, who was beaming at me.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that," I muttered.

"All's fair in love and war," Alice said.

So true... Too bad Alice would find that out the hard way.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN!!!!**

**Well, I know your pissed about the long time from the update, but I kind of forgot I was going to be with my dad for Monday-Sunday which equals no computer. BUT I'm back, and wasn't that chapter totally awesome? Yeah, some of you might hate me for the whole Alice/Jasper scene, but it just had to be done. Haven't you noticed that Jasper and Alice are always so perfect in every story? Psh, yeah right. I think they need to be included. Also, Alice isn't really over Jasper. She's just really good at hiding her feelings. Tell me what you think: More Alice and Jasper or less? **

**And what about hyper Alice? Did I make you laugh? Or, at least, smile? Please tell me, I'm not sure how I'm doing at the slight comedy.**

**EEKKKK! *Squealing like a little girl* Edward and Bella's first meet! It may be confusing and unromantic... but I just had to let them meet in Victoia's Secret!!! I literally had a dream about it, so therefore, it actually happened. Don't believe that crap in Twilight, they met in Victoria's secret, okay?**

**Sooooo who else is freaking out over new moon! I'm sorry, but I think I died and went to heaven when I saw Taylor shirtless. He makes it very tempting to switch sides. Alas, I had to pick Edward's team. If Bella's with Edward, then Jacob's all mine... Maybe I'll take him to Lauren's Secret... lmao!**

**Sorry for the long AN, but some very important stuff this chapter, and, as you can tell, I heart talking to yall!**

**Review for the ridiculously awesome/long/hard work/important/drama/awesome chapter!**

**... Did I mention AWESOME?! **

**But seriously, I put sweat and blood into this chapter! And if yall don't review, Ima going to go get James, have him in a bikini, and make him and Bella fall madly in love at Chucky Cheeses.**

**THE. FREAKING. END.**

**oxoxoxox- Your writer**


End file.
